


Things Unsaid

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon, Suicide mention, Terminal Illnesses, This Kills The Corey, lying to your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: She knows she won't make it, She knows they won't forgive her.





	Things Unsaid

It was like fire in her blood, burning agony, eating away at her from within. Tashahi winced, the pain had become worse in the past days. Ansejynn stirred next to her, and she felt remorse creep in behind the pain. She’d known for a while now, of the poison coursing through her body. She’d intended to tell them, once the two of them had gained their freedom, once they’d left, once they could find a proper doctor.

She was no longer certain she had that kind of time.

Another convulsion wracked her body and she lurched forward, heaving, eyes wide, lungs searing. Blood dripped from her mouth onto the ground in front of her. 

“Tash? Love? Are you-”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine, Tash-”

“I’m fine, I promise. Dinner just… didn’t agree with me, that’s all.”

Ansejynn didn’t press the matter, but Tashahi knew full well they didn’t believe her. She closed her eyes and leaned up against them, reaching for their hand. She was going to miss this, the warmth in their embrace, their gentle golden eyes, the way they were willing to fight, but not to kill. She felt guilty, just for a moment, as she thought about what she was going to ask them to do, and what she was going to do if they said no.

She pressed her fingers into her neck at the base of her skull. “It’ll be fast, painless, I’ll just shut down, won’t feel a thing.”

“Did you say something, love?”

“Noting important.” Tashahi leaned over and kissed their cheek. “Sleep now, I’ll be better in the morning.”


End file.
